A pre-compiler, commonly referred to as a preprocessor, provides an entity drafting code an ability to conditionally compile a section of code if a preprocessor directive symbol is defined or set to a particular value. Such conditional compilation can be advantageous, for example, in coding for different platforms, different versions of software, or software including language dependent code. For example, code designed to be used in Russia can be different than code designed to be used in France. The ability to compile a single set of code for multiple uses can be provided by a preprocessor directive, such as the “#if” preprocessor directive in C. For example, in the code segment:
#ifdef USAx = code_configured_for_USA( );#else#ifdef RUSSIAx = code_configured_for_Russia( );#elsex = code_configured_for_France( );#endif#endifa coder can cause the compiler to compile the “code_configured_for_Russia( )” by defining “RUSSIA” or setting “RUSSIA” to a particular value in a build file or a sub-build file. A pre-compiler has a variety of other applications including directing compilation of different libraries, inclusion of a header file, macro expansion, or line control, among others.